The Ordning
Summary The Ordning is the social construct of the Giants, deciding where all giants stand in relation to each other. It is based around the idea that no giant is equal- all are superior or inferior to each other. One can become superior or inferior, simply by challenging their direct superior. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 8-B | 7-C | 7-C Civilization Type: Pre-Industrial Civilization (Maintains no significant technologies) Name: The Ordning Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Classification: Loose Pack-Based Society Age: At least thousands of years old Population: Likely in the lower millions Territory: Varies, divided into clans of different Giant types, each holding reign over a roughly 30 mile hexagonal area, if not more Technology/Abilities: Varies, typically includes a minimum of Enhanced Senses and some amount of Weapon Mastery, but can include Magic, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Magic and Invisibility Nullification, Healing, Flight, Illusion Creation, Possibly One Hit Kill, Status Effect Inducement, Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level to City Block level (Base giants range from Ogres to Storm Giants, who are comparable to Burning Hands and Sunburst, among other spells) | Town level (Titans are superior to beings such as Dragons, who can vaporize stone in vast quantities) | Town level+ (Jarls are superior to all other giants) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to or superior to Adventurers) | Subsonic (Superior to adventurers) | Subsonic+ (Vastly superior to adventurers) Power Source: Varies, typically makes use of coal or wood to make fire for energy sources Industrial Capacity: Varies, certain strongholds maintain vast armories and forges to create war machines, whilst others maintain only the basest of smithies for basic weaponry Military Prowess: Each clan's males are all typically soldiers to some degree, so looking at the society as a whole, at least a couple million Notable Individuals: * Annam All-Father: Creator of the giants, considered "perfect" and thus at the top of the Ordning, though he typically avoids interacting directly with the Ordning * Jarl Orel the Grayhand: Unified the Frost Giant Jarls * Harshnag the Grim: A vindicator who battled beings like dragons and greater demons regularly, and was often used as a warning that a nearby area was going to become a war zone. * Girzon, Algorn, Malephus, Mane, Porphyl, etc.: Titans said to have stupendous abilities bordering on godhood, including the ability to drain life from any mortal being, the ability to make use of the tides, or detect any falsehood. * Rammaq: A titan that became a demilich, and sought to become an evil demigod. Weaknesses: Many lack the intelligence to form decent strategies (notably Ogres and Hill Giants), and in-fighting is a possibility due to the nature of the social structure- you need to battle your superior to become "superior" in the Ordning Key: Base Giants | Titans | Jarls and Leaders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Illusion Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Giants Category:Pre-Industrial Civilizations Category:Evil Civilizations